


Operation: Picnic Basket

by DevonShea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Gen, M/M, Matchmaking, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Arthur wants to get Gwen and Lancelot together.  He needs Merlin's help, of course.  Could it lead to something more?
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165
Collections: Merthur Glompfest





	Operation: Picnic Basket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [El_tuco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_tuco/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [El_tuco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_tuco/pseuds/El_tuco) in the [Merthur_Glompfest_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merthur_Glompfest_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Arthur and Gwen relationship hasn't been going too well lately. Arthur is being distant and Gwen is still pining over Lancelot. When he returns, on mutual agreement they decide to stop courting. And although Arthur doesn't feel bad about it and truth be told he feels like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders, Gwen and Lancelot haven't took any step forward.  
> Arthur shares his concern with Merlin about it because he doesn't want to be the reason his friends haven't been doing anything. So our oblivious dumbasses decide to help and play matchmakers to another not so oblivious dumbasses.  
> And in the process of pushing Lancelot in Gwen into courting, Merlin and Arthur realize their feelings for each other.
> 
> • May include magic reveal or Arthur knowing about Merlin magic ( Merlin not knowing or knowing), so your choice on this one
> 
> • Merlin and Arhur can include the other knights in their plan  
> * If you like any knights pairings like Gwaine/ Percival feel free to write them. During the whole 'operation', Merlin and Arthur can find out there Is another couple who hasn't got their shit together, so they decide to help on them too  
> Or good!Morgana / Leon (optional)  
> (or both?)
> 
> * without non-con and abuse  
> * I feel like smut won't be suitable for the plot but can be hinted  
> * Arthur is king in this one  
> * I feel like the title should be the dumb name that Arthur and Merlin create for their operation plan ( but I can't think of it at the moment)

“Merlin, I’m telling you they’re driving me mad.” 

Merlin sighed as he rubbed a spot on Arhur’s armor even harder. The king had been going on for the last half hour and Merlin just wanted it to be over.

“You don’t seem as if you agree. Don’t you want Guinevere to be happy?” Arthur flopped onto his bed, finally done with making Merlin dizzy from his pacing around the room.

“Of course I want her to be happy. I want both of them to be happy. I just think it’s a bit odd for you to want to set up the woman you were betrothed to with someone else.” He finally placed the last piece of armor he had to clean in the pile with the rest of it. Maybe he’d even move it all to the armor rack tomorrow if Arthur didn’t annoy him too much.

Arthur threw his arms over his head.  _ Drama, thy name is Arthur _ , thought Merlin.

“I know that, Merlin. Do you think I don’t? I’ve had how many councillors come up to me to ‘suggest’ I exile Guinevere?” Arthur interrupted Merlin before he could do more than open his mouth angrily. “Too many!” Arthur’s eyes narrowed at Merlin from under his arm.

“You’ve told them the end of the betrothal was a mutual decision. I’ve heard you do it. They’ll just have to accept it eventually.” Merlin picked up the goblet of wine Arthur had abandoned at his desk when he started pacing and raving, and finished it off.

“After I put up as much of a fight as I did just to be able to ask her to marry me in the first place, they’re understandably a little peeved.” He smirked a little. “I spit some of that back in the goblet, by the way.”

“Blech. No wonder it doesn’t taste as good as it usually does.” Merlin shrugged and continued tidying up the chambers.

“How often do you drink my wine?” Arthur moved his arms so he could glare at his grinning manservant.

“Often enough. It’s really good. But the cider at the Rising Sun is better.”

Arthur snorted. “I won’t argue that. You’re actually right for once.” Arthur stared up at the canopy over his bed while Merlin hummed tunelessly as he finished cleaning.

“Alright, Arthur. My chores are done. You can undress yourself tonight because I’m too tired to wait for you to stop sulking and want to go to sleep.” Merlin didn’t wait for an answer as he walked to the door. “Don’t stay up too late. You have that meeting with Lord Unwin after breakfast.” The king was still contemplating the curtains as Merlin left and headed for his own room.

*****

Merlin whistled cheerfully as he waited for the guard to open Arthur’s door. “Thank you, Theo.”

The older guard grinned around the pasty Merlin had brought up for him, and closed the door behind him.

“I think it’s going to be a good harvest this year. When I was in the kitchen, Audrey was telling Mary that Ferd the orchard man told her it looks like it’s going to be a bumper crop this year.” Merlin prattled on as he set the tray on the long table in Arthur’s room. He walked over to the bed to make sure Arthur was awake and grinned as he saw him in the exact same position that Merlin left him the night before. “Couldn’t even bother to get out of your clothes?”

Merlin poked him in the shoulder. “Come on, Arthur. Get up. You have kingly duties that must be attended to.”

Arthur groaned and rolled over.

“How long were you stewing last night? You know it doesn’t do you any good to try to think. It just gives you a headache from the strain.”

Arthur grabbed a pillow and flung it behind him, not even bothering to open his eyes to aim at Merlin.

“Whatever. Your bath is on the way up. Should be here any minute. I figured it might help relax you before meeting with that idiot, Unwin.”

“That ‘idiot’ has served this kingdom for his entire life. He lost his leg fighting with my father.” Arthur grumbled into the remaining pillow on his bed. 

“Doesn’t mean he’s not an idiot.” Merlin opened the door to Arthur’s cupboard and started pulling clothing for the day out. “He actually told Gaius the other day that he needed him to get him some special type of  _ pear _ because he’s been having some, shall we say, difficulties with his wife?”

Arthur shuddered in bed. “Thank you so much for that image, Merlin.”

“I’ve had it in  _ my _ head for days, the least I could do was share.” Merlin set the clothing on the bed as a knock sounded on the door. He let the servants in with the bath water and set the tub and screen up for Arthur.

“Here you go. All ready for you. The water’s nice and warm. Now out of bed and that clothing so you can get ready and face the day.”

“How the hell are you so cheerful? It ought to be outlawed. In fact, I think I’m going to. Just for you. Next time you come in here all chipper, I’m sending you straight to the stocks. I haven’t done that in years. It could be fun.”

Merlin grinned and tugged Arthur’s shirt over his head. “Oh, come on, Arthur. I know you’re in a bad mood, but the sun is shining-”

“Too bright.”

“The birds are singing.”

“Too loud.”

“And it’s going to be a lovely day.”

“Which I will only see through the windows because I have meetings all day, every day.”

Merlin shook his head as he pulled Arthur over toward the tub. “I have an idea about that. It’s been quite a while since you’ve actually trained with the knights in a group. I can rearrange meetings so you have some free time after lunch.”

Arthur perked up as he thought about that, undressing himself the rest of the way behind the screen as Merlin picked out some lavender oil and poured it in the bath. It wouldn’t hurt to relax Arthur a bit. “What meetings would you have to reschedule?”

“You have a meeting with the knights in general. Leon and a few of the others to discuss patrol assignments. You can just do that after practice. I’ll make sure the maps and documents are brought to the practice courts. Nothing else that can’t be put off for another day.”

Arthur smiled as he stepped into the bath. “That sounds good.” He took a deep breath and inhaled the steamy vapors. “Trying to get me in a good mood, Merlin?”

Merlin chuckled. “I figure waving a pointy metal stick around and bashing our other insane pointy metal-loving friends will do more of that than a bit of lavender. This is just so you can deal with Unwin and the Council before you get to play later.”

Arthur snorted, unwilling to admit Merlin was right, but too relaxed at the moment to be angry at him. “Alright, what else is on the agenda for the day?”

“Well, after meeting Unwin is the Council. Then you have a meeting-”

Arthur tuned Merlin out as he closed his eyes and let the heat of the water seep into his bones. Merlin would just tell him all of this again when he needed to know.

*****

It was during practice that inspiration finally struck Arthur. He was taking a drink of water and listening to one of his newest knights, Sir Robin, as he boasted about a picnic he’d taken with the young lady he was currently wooing. It had been a while since he’d gone on a picnic. The last time had been with Guinevere. 

Arthur gulped the water down and choked as it went down the wrong pipe. “Sire, are you alright? Here, drink some more.” Sir Robin handed him the dipper from the bucket after he’d refilled it.

“I’m fine, Robin. Thank you.” He waved off the young knight after he stopped coughing and sent him back to practice. 

Lancelot had stepped next to him and was peering at him nervously. “Sire?”

“I’m fine, Lancelot. Really. Just went down the wrong way.” Arthur drank a bit more water before he blurted out, “Take her on a picnic.”

“What?” Lancelot’s face was a study in confusion.

“Guinevere. Take her on a picnic.”

Lancelot’s cheeks darkened. Arthur grinned as he watched his knight blush. “I can’t do that.”

“Why the hell not?”

“Arthur.”

“Lancelot.”

Arthur stared at his knight, not letting Lancelot look away. “She deserves better than me.”

“Oh, so, say, a king? Who she had the opportunity to marry, but decided not to?” Arthur barely restrained his impulse to take the dipper in his hand and knock it over Lancelot’s head.

Lancelot looked down at the ground.

“Oh, my gods, you think we will actually get back together, don’t you?” 

The pain in his knight’s eyes was obvious when he looked back up at Arthur. “When she could be married to a king, who is also a good man, why would Gwen want a low-born knight?”

Arthur sat back. “Because she loves you. Why do you think we didn’t get married? I love her, yes, but not the way you do. She would be an amazing queen, and we could be good friends and happy together, but that’s not enough. There also needs to be passion. We both realized there wasn’t enough of that in our relationship.” Arthur’s whispered words carried only between the two of them as he tried to convince Lancelot to follow his heart. This was usually Merlin’s thing, not his.

Lancelot stared at Arthur quietly for a moment. “You mean it. You would have no objection to me courting Gwen.” He stated this, rather than ask his king, his expression lightening as he realized Arthur was clearing the way for Lancelot.

“Yes, Sir Lancelot, I hereby officially give you permission to court Guinevere, and if you don’t do it, I’ll have you thrown in the stocks.” Lancelot huffed. “I’d have to put Guinevere in there, too, so you two will actually talk. Don’t make me do that. She’d be upset with me and I’d never hear the end of it from Merlin.”

Lancelot smiled widely. “I won’t.” His smile faded. “But what do I do? I’ve never courted a lady before.”

“You mean you’ve never-”

Lancelot rolled his eyes. “I’m not innocent, Arthur. There have been women before, but this is Gwen.”

“You know what, leave that to me. I have an idea.”

*****

Merlin crossed his arms in front of his chest. “You want me to what?”

“Arrange a picnic for the four of us. We’ll ride out, you’ll set it up, and then you and I will wander off for something, leaving them alone.”

“Why not just arrange a picnic for the two of them and let him take her?”

Arthur shook his head. “Because for someone normally so brave, the man is being an absolute coward about this. He’ll find some way to beg off and then the two will just keep pining. The pining is getting to me.”

Merlin opened his mouth like he wanted to say something and just stopped and sighed before he shook his head. “Fine, but I think this is a bad idea.”

*****

The next nice day happened a few days later. The air was sweet with flowers and the scent of growing things as the party of four made their way toward one of the creeks that ran outside of Camelot. Convincing Gwen to forego her duties for the day had taken a negotiation nearly as intense as the treaty between the five kingdoms. It finally took a direct order from Arthur which had been received with nearly as fierce a glare as Gaius managed. Gwen must have been taking lessons from the old man.

Gwen tried to help Merlin with the food, but was waved off. “I have it, Gwen. Go sit down and relax. Lancelot, find a nice spot for us all to sit and drag her over there, will you?”

“Merlin!”

Merlin grinned as Lancelot took her arm gently and guided her to a flat spot he’d already picked out. “Why don’t you help me set out the blanket, Gwen?”

“Of course, Lancelot.” She glared at Merlin one last time before she turned to help the knight. Merlin just winked at her.

“Is aggravating her really going to help?” Arthur took the bags of food from Merlin after he finished making sure the horses were secure.

Merlin murmured back, lifting the basket Audrey had sent, “At least she won’t be sad to see us disappear when we go off hunting whatever it is you’ve thought of for us to hunt up.”

“Me? You were supposed to think of something.” Arthur’s eyes narrowed on Merlin.

“You never told me that. Besides, this whole thing was your idea.”

“But I- I have no idea what we could go look for. We have everything we need.”

“Arthur, I told you this was a bad idea.”

“Oh, shut up, Merlin. And think.” The two men couldn’t tarry with the horses anymore and brought the small feast Audrey had put together for them over to the two blankets Lancelot and Gwen had laid out.

“Oh, this looks delicious. She included her pasties, and some ham. Oh, she even put in a few dried apples.” Gwen grinned when she saw the contents of the bag.

Lancelot produced a few skins and smiled at the group, “And I brought these as my contribution. Cider from the Rising Sun.”

“Very nice.” Arthur took one of them and tipped some of the sweet cider down his throat, swallowing with relish. “Delicious.” He looked over at Merlin and wondered why the man was blushing as he took the skin from Arthur. 

“Merlin was saying something the other day about a bumper crop in the orchards.”

“You mean you were actually listening? I thought you were dead to the world.” Merlin grinned. “And Audrey said Ferd told her it looks like a bumper crop this year. You have a meeting with him and some of the farmers in two days.”

“Ugh. So many meetings.” Arthur laid back on the ground and groaned.

“I’ve already been able to gather some very nice berries this year,” Gwen said.

“Oh, really, where?” Arthur sat up quickly, an idea forming in his mind.

Gwen pointed to the other side of the creek. “There’s a clearing about fifteen minutes that way that has a large strawberry patch.”

Arthur looked over at Merlin and grinned. “I think we need strawberries. Merlin and I will go gather a bunch of them for us. You two stay here. We’ll be back in a while.” He stood and grabbed Merlin’s hand, yanking him up. Merlin stumbled and Arthur had to steady him. “Alright, Merlin?”

Merlin was a bit breathless as he answered, “Yes, fine, Arthur.” He straightened and brushed his clothing off. “We’ll be back. Let me take this basket. Do we have any idea where this berry patch is?”

“There’s a faint trail. You can see it from here, actually.”

“Ah, yes. I see it. You two just relax and enjoy.” Arthur set off toward the path on the other side of the creek, stepping carefully on the large rocks that someone had long ago set in place as a path across the creek. Merlin shook his head and followed the king.

In a few minutes they were out of sight of Gwen and Lancelot. Arthur grinned as he looked back at Merlin. “See, foolproof plan.”

“Hmm. When it works and they’ve actually decided to court, then I’ll agree that it was foolproof. For now, let’s find these berries. How long do you think we can get away with staying out here?”

“Well, Guinevere said it took about fifteen minutes, so, an hour?”

“I assume we are actually going to find these berries and gather some, right?”

Arthur chuckled. “Of course. I really am in the mood for strawberries now.”

*****

Half an hour later, Merlin stopped in his tracks. “That’s it, Arthur. I am not going any further. We must have followed the wrong fork in the trail. Let’s head back to the clearing and send Gwen and Lancelot to get the damned strawberries.”

“You want me to tell Guinevere and one of my knights that I couldn’t follow a trail? Are you mad?” Arthur looked as if he was ready to throw something at Merlin, but there were no pillows or goblets handy, so he was sure he was safe.

“Mad enough to go along with this plan of yours, so I guess I am. The fact remains that we should have found this berry patch by now.”

“Guinevere said it was only about fifteen minutes out-”

“And we’ve been wandering for twice that. If we don’t get back soon, then they’ll start to worry.”

Arthur’s face tightened. “I really wanted this to work, Merlin.”

Merlin laid his hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “It has. Even if we don’t bring back the berries, they’ll have an hour alone to talk and hopefully start courting.”

The king’s mouth relaxed as he looked over at Merlin’s hand on his shoulder. The tiniest smile tried hard to make an appearance on his face as he nodded at Merlin’s words. “Let’s go back, then.”

*****

That night Arthur was pensive. Merlin bustled around finishing off chores while the king stood and stared out the window. “A week ago you were making me dizzy, and now you’re doing your best impression of that dyspeptic statue of one of your ancestors down the hall. Make up your mind, Arthur,” Merlin muttered as he turned down the blankets on Arthur’s bed.

“I heard that.” 

“Well, then? What’s the issue now? Gwen and Lance were laughing up a storm when we got back.”

Arthur turned and glanced at the bed. “But are they courting now or were they just enjoying time together?”

Merlin shrugged. “Does it matter? They’re closer again. Maybe they’ll take another few weeks to officially start courting, but they were definitely more comfortable with each other than I’ve seen in a long time. Be patient.”

“Are you seriously counselling me to be patient? You are one of the most impatient men I’ve ever met.”

Merlin smirked a tiny bit. If only Arthur knew just how patient Merlin had been over the past five years. “Maybe I’m trying something new.” He plumped the last pillow and gestured at the king. “Now, come on, let’s get you into your nightclothes so I can go to sleep.”

Arthur shook his head and walked over to where Merlin had his sleep clothing set out. “Let me guess, you’re exhausted from walking for a mere hour.”

“Nah, it was watching you try to come up with ways to have us disappear even after we got back to the picnic. I thought you were going to hurt yourself.”

Arthur threw the shirt he’d just removed at Merlin, who caught it with a grin. “You know, you are supposed to have some respect for me. I am your king, after all.” Merlin’s response was muffled by the shirt Arthur pulled over his head. “What did you say?”

“I said, I’ve seen you with papers stuck to your face. Respect is one thing, reverence is completely out of the question.” Merlin stepped up and tied the laces at the neck of Arthur’s shirt. “It’s going to be cold tonight. Get some rest.”

Arthur could feel the heat from Merlin’s body. He caught one of Merlin’s hands before he could drop it, trapping it next to his chest. “Thank you, Merlin. For helping today.”

Merlin looked into Arthur’s eyes and smiled what could only be called a tender smile. “I hope it worked. They deserve to be happy.”

Arthur smiled back, his heart picking up a bit of speed. Was his breath getting uneven? Why? Merlin’s smile turned into a grin. Oh, that was why. Merlin’s smile always made Arthur feel just a bit light-headed. Thoughts raced through Arthur’s mind. Merlin’s smile. Merlin’s eyes. Merlin’s care.

Arthur swayed just the tiniest bit, moving closer to Merlin. Merlin’s eyes widened as Arthur’s other hand closed on his waist. “Arthur?”

“Just tell me ‘no’ if you don’t want me to kiss you, because I think it might be the most important thing I’ve ever done, and I’ve pulled a damned sword out of a stone.” Arthur slowly pulled Merlin closer as he spoke, his heart clenching as he found himself hoping for something he’d never really let himself hope for before. 

Merlin swallowed and Arthur found a different part of himself clenching just a bit. “Arthur, you’re the king.”

“That’s not a ‘no’, is it?” Was it too much to ask that he find some happiness in a life of duty and obligation?

Merlin sighed and lifted his own free hand to frame Arthur’s face, running his thumb lightly over Arthur’s cheek. Arthur wanted to curl into his hand like a cat. “It’s a ‘this will be complicated’.”

“We’ve handled complicated before, Merlin. Yes or no?”

Merlin took a step forward, trapping their hands together. He whispered “yes” as their mouths sealed together.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, El Tuco. I'll admit it's not my best work, but this has been a heck of a last few months and writer's block has been a bitch.


End file.
